The Golden Joestar
by Accelorate
Summary: Cinder Fall had tried to recruit the wrong person. Now, with a tip from Wind Path's Passione and it's leader, Giorno Giovanna, Jaune Arc, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura, Koichi Hirose, and (begrudgingly) Rohan Kishibe, stand to protect Remnant and it's inhabitants from the evil of the Grimm.
1. The Golden Joestar

**A/N eyyo! Thanks for reading this story mate! Please R&R, i'd appreciate if you guys'd do that, as this is my second story ever. Also, when i don't describe a character's appearance, you're free to imagine them however you like.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Golden Joestar**_

Something was very, very wrong.

These were the thoughts of one Jaune Arc, wielder of the stand 「Star Platinum」. As he sat on the stands watching the Vytal Festival, so did Josuke Higashikata, a 16 year old teenager from Morioh with the stand 「Crazy Diamond」, Vale, a small island southwest of Vale's mainland, nearby Patch. He was accompanied by Okuyasu Nijimura, wielding the stand 「The Hand」 , Koichi Hirose with 「Echoes」, and (begrudgingly) Rohan Kishibe, master of 「Heaven's Door」.

The reason? 7 months ago, The Speedwagon Foundation received a tip from Passione's leader, Giorno Giovanna. In his letter, he informed the foundation that someone extremely strong had tried to recruit Passione to it's cause. Giorno managed to escape, barely. The only reason she, the recruiter, managed to do that was because she got a lucky hit in. Still, a lucky shot managing to hurt Giorno was very worrying. He had one of the strongest stands in the world, 「Gold Experience」.A normal person getting a lucky hit was worrying enough, but this person was unique.

She had power to match that of a Stand.

Due to that, he sent a message to The Speedwagon Foundation, who sent these 5 people to investigate. In his letter, he suggested that the person would most likely be working in Vale, and a quick Spirit Photography from Joseph Joestar, Jaune's grandfather, and his stand, 「Hermit Purple」had proven it right.

The photo was Beacon Academy in ruins, with a grimm dragon circling it's tower.

Wasting no time, The Speedwagon Foundation sent their best agents almost immediately. After watching the criminal underworld in Vale for 6 months, they managed to conclude that the enemy would strike during the Vytal Festival, a festival held every 2 years celebrating peace among the kingdoms.

It was currently the intermission between Yang and Mercury's fight, and everyone was shocked to say the least. To see one of the greatest Hunter Academy's students attack a downed opponent was very worrying. Jaune knew Yang (at least, he did 2 years ago), and knew that it wasn't what she would normally do. The way she moved when she attacked Mercury, it wasn't the way one would attack out of pride, yet someone reacting to a strike. The way her body suddenly jerked, her surprised expression, she gave it all away.

"Illusion." Jaune said to the group, as quietly as he can. With a surprised expression, they all turned to Jaune. "They're going to use a semblance like that to cause uncertaincy and anger, drawing the Grimm and a repeat of The Breach. We can't let something like that happen, especially with so many people here, from across the kingdoms. Josuke, you and me are going to watch, among the crowds, for anyone suspicious. Even the Hunters and Huntresses in training, Our stand's high precision and speed should help us greatly. I've already got a few guesses as to who they are, but we don't know for certain, their numbers too. That's why I'm not acting right away. Rohan, I want you to be on guard. On my call, I'll stop time, and bring you over to the suspect. Use 「Heaven's Door」's ability to open him or her up, and find out if he's or she's the real deal. Koichi and Okuyasu, guard the perimeter. We don't need someone stabbing us in the back because we were too lax." The rest nodded, and they sat straight, tense and ready for anything.

* * *

"There! The green eyed Huntress!" said Josuke, pointing a finger at her. Jaune looked at the woman in question, seeing a vein near her eyes. She was way too focused on the match for someone simply watching, and the fact that Pyrhha was looking around fearful and unresponsive only because of a few swords controlled by Penny made him sure that she's using her semblance on her. The fact that he was using it on Pyrhha wasn't any better. "_She's making her move!"_

"「Star Platinum : The World 」!" shouted Jaune. "_Dammit, she's all the way across the stadium!" _Thought Jaune_. "I'll grab Rohan and as fast as I can, I'll jump to her position using __「__Star Platinum__」__'__s speed!"__. _Doing exactly that, he jumped from his seat with 「Star Platinum」one hand holding it's user, and the other Rohan Kishibe. "Hey Jaune- what- AAAAAAH" screamed Rohan, unprepared for the sudden speed.

_Toki wa ugokidasu_

As time proceeded to move again, they were already upon Emerald Sustrai.

She had no time to react.

"**ORA!" . **Emerald Sustrai was grabbed by the throat with the hands of 「Star Platinum」, and punched into the middle of the stadium with an even louder **"ORA!"**. The illusions fell apart for Pyrrha immediately, causing her to become confused. _"What happened? Where were all the swords? Why was Emerald thrown to the middle of the stadium?"_ . She looked up to the seats, and saw among her friends someone that wasn't there before, next to Emerald's seat. He was a tall man, easily hitting 190 cm ,wearing a long white coat, with a chestplate underneath it and a black T Shirt paired with blue jeans. He wore a hat, adorning the words "JO", the O substituted with a heart symbol. Next to him stood a green hair similar to Professor Oobleck, wearing a green vest, purple shirt, and white trousers.

The audience stood up, including the Hunters and Huntresses. Nora and Ren stood up, prepared to defend their friend. "Hey you! What's your dea- deal…" Shouted Nora to the stranger, before flinching under his gaze.

His cold, yet very familiar gaze caught her off guard. She knew those baby blue eyes, and she'd know who's it was belonged to anyday. It was her former leader's gaze, Jaune Arc.

"J- Jaune?! What are you doing here?!" She shouted to him. Ren's eye widened and he took a closer look at the man in question. _"She's right, it really is him! But what's he doing here, after all this time?"._ He jumped of the railing, into the stadium, and with him followed by the odd green haired man.

While all of this was happening, Penny , unaware of the situation, used Pyrhha's confusion to her advantage, throwing her swords to her. Pyrhha reflexively used her polarity to deflect them, but two had gone stray, and stabbed Penny in the chest and stomach. "k-AGH" shouted Penny, unable to contain her pain.

"JOSUKE!" Shouted the coat wearing man, and another person leaped on to the stadium. He wore a modified student's uniform, with a big heart symbol open in the middle, revealing a yellow T shirt. He fashioned his hair to a pompadour, a very big one at that. He quickly rushed to Emerald's side, summoning a pink skinned man with silver armor, hearts adorning nearly every part of it's body. "「Crazy Diamond」!" he shouted, and the pink man punched, _punched_, Penny's side, and a golden glow started to surrounded. Immediately, her damages were repaired, the sword laying uselessly by her side.

It was at this time that Emerald began to get up, with blood leaking down her face, alongside an angered expression on it. She quickly took out her dual revolver sickles, and aimed at the man calmly walking towards her.

"You'll pay for that!" she shouted at him, firing her two revolvers at him. The crowed roared in horror, at what looks to be an unplanned fight happening. Some people were already starting to leave the stadium in fear, though there are those who didn't. The bullets, however, were stopped by a purple skinned man with black hair.

"Emerald Sustrai. 19 years old. Student of Haven Academy. Outstanding Huntress in Training, one of the best that Haven has to offer. However.", The man pointed his finger at her. "That is all a lie! Fake transcripts written by Junior Xiong, used to infiltrate Beacon Academy under the headmaster's very nose! You plan to cause terror among the kingdoms in this time of peace , but I, Jaune Arc, will not let that happen! And so for that, " The man slid his finger on the rim of his white hat. "I shall be your judge today!".

With a loud roar, Jaune dashed towards Emerald, 「Star Platinum」 behind him with a fist cocked ready. Emerald dashed to the side, as the ground she stood on cracked, gusts of wind blowing her back. She fired 6 bullets at Jaune, only for 「Star Platinum」 to catch all of them. Turning the bullets around, 「Star Platinum」 threw them back towards Emerald. Surprised, she barely managed to dodge them, with 2 bullets nicking her aura. Getting back on her feet, 「Star Platinum」was already upon her, throwing 3 punches with a loud **"ORA!"**. _ "I need some time, this guy's absurdly strong!" _thought Emerald. Using her semblance, she cloaked herself to Jaune, in order to make herself invisible.

As Emerald disappeared from his sight, there was only one thought in his mind. _"Heh, just like I thought."_ Emerald had played right to his hands! Now, it wasn't hard to do the next step. "Rohan! Do it!" Jaune Shouted. Surprised once again, Emerald turned to her right and saw the green haired man rush towards him. Taking out a pen, Rohan drew his stand, shouting "「Heaven's Door」!". Bracing for a punch, Emerald quickly put crossed her hands in preparation.

Her mistake was fatal. 「Heaven's Door」 touched Emerald's arms, and she felt her skin peeling.

Moving quickly, Jaune had 「Star Platinum」 wrap his hands around Emerald. Rohan walked calmly towards the pair. "What should I write?" asked Rohan. "Forbid her from using her semblance, aura, and ability to fight." Jaune said calmly. And so, 3 new sentences were written on her book.

_Shall not be able to use aura_

_Shall not be able to use Semblance_

_Shall not be able to attack anyone_

"And…. There we go. It's done, Jaune" Rohan told him. Letting Emerald go, Jaune stepped back, and called back 「Star Platinum」. Emerald immediately leaped back, and drew her Revolvers once more. "Damn you!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger. _" Wait, what's happening? Why aren't my weapons working?!"_ as she looked at the trigger, she realized something. Her fingers aren't moving! Whatever she did, her arms wont pull the trigger. "Fine then! Eat this!" she cried, slicing her sickle towards the duo. It never hit, instead her hand pulled it back at the last second. _"What's happening?!"_

"「Heaven's Door」's ability, turning anyone into a book, in which commands can be written. In your case, it was "Shall not be able to use aura", "Shall not be able to use Semblance" and "shall not be able to attack anyone"." Rohan turned to Jaune. "She's all yours, Jaune". "_This, this cant be happening! NO!_". Emerald took a step back, her face sweating heavily showing no emotion. She was too late however, as Jaune was already in front of her. Smirking, he said one sentence only.

"Heh, now, you're within 「Star Platinum」's range."

"**ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

「Star Platinum」's fist threw punches faster than light upon Emerald, with strength enough to destroy diamonds. Gusts of wind came behind Emerald, and with one final punch, she was knocked into the stadium's wall, so hard that the barrier between spectators and fighters broke. With one final grunt, Emerald Sustrai was unconscious, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

* * *

**EMERALD SUSTRAI**

**SEMBLANCE : ILLUSION**

**STATUS : [RETIRE]**

* * *

"Yo, Jaune! She's all fixed up now!" shouted Josuke to his mentor, before suddenly, sniper lasers homed in on them. "Put your hands up! You are under arrest!" Ordered General Ironwood. Slowly, The three fighters put their hands up, as the general walked towards them.

* * *

**A/N What do you think guys? Please R&R!**


	2. Prepare For Your End

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! They made me really giddy inside! Disclaimer that should have been in Chapter One : I don't own either RWBY or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Both are owned by Monty Oum and Hirohiko Araki, respectively.**

**I'm aware that I've made some errors on the previous chapter, such as Emerald's eye color. I'm sorry about that. I was way too in to it and forgot to be more thorough, typical of me.**

**Some of you may be confused about the timeline, so here it is. I've made my own dating system for RWBY! Introducing RY, or 'Remnant Years', with months and dates the same as we have here on Earth. As a standpoint, the Color Wars started in 1790 RY (Remnant Years).**

**1830 RY – Events of Phantom Blood unfold.**

**1860 RY – Events of Battle Tendency unfold.**

**1871 RY – Holly Joestar is born.**

**1873 RY – Conclusion of The Color Wars.**

**1875 RY – Dio exits his coffin, and is immediately pursued by Joseph Joestar.**

**1889 RY – Green haired Mangaka that likes to say no, Rohan Kishibe, is born.**

**1894 RY – Jaune is born, and the rest of the RWBY cast (sans Ruby).**

**1896 RY – Ruby is born, alongside Girono, Josuke ,Okuyasu and teenage members of the Duwang Gang (with the exception of Koichi.).**

**1897 RY – Koichi Hirose is born.**

**1911 RY – Jaune is Expelled From Beacon / Start of Stardust Crusaders.**

**1912 RY – Early = End of Stardust Crusaders, Middle to End = Events of Diamond is Unbreakable. **

**1913 RY - Start of The Golden Joestar**

**Also, I responded to some of your reviews, mainly KRKing, and someUntel's. Did you get them? I sent them via my Phone, but I worry that you guys didn't get them. If you guys could confirm, than that would be appreciated, as that also means my FF app isn't broken. **

**As for Requiem's review, I do know about Golden Experience Requiem. I also know how broken Giorno's stand is by the end of Vento Aureo. To balance that out, I'm gonna have GER be some kind ability, like Echoes switching from Act 2 to Act 3, so on and so forth. Giorno would also only be able to use it for a limited time. Everytime he does, it drains his stamina. So, he needs to make it count, and if he doesn't, or just uses it for too long, he'll pass out from exhaustion.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Cinder Fall clutched her sides in pain, all the while glaring at the golden haired man staring at her. She had underestimated him! As it turns out, Passione's leader really was as powerful as they said. The only reason she wasn't dead yet was because of her incomplete Maiden powers. She didn't want to reveal their powers just yet, as she didn't want to inform anyone, especially her enemies, of the true power she possesses. Now though, something like that may need to go out of the window. Her aura was at a measly 2 %, and she didn't have any way out. Focusing, she sent a wave of flame towars the mob boss. Caught surprised, Giorno quickly crossed his arms, the wall of flame hitting __「__Gold Experience__」__'__s chest, and by extension his own._

_He grit his teeth in pain. Damn, that hurt! On his arms, burn marks have already formed. That single attack had made this much damage? Unbelievable! Looks like it's time to get serious. Lowering his arms, Girono Giovanna looked around for the woman in question._

_She had disappeared._

_Opening his scroll, Girono browsed through his contacts, and found the one he was looking for._

"_Mista, I'm done. The business deal was called off, and they ran away. "_

"_Gotcha Giorno. You sound very worried though. Did something go wrong? Well more than it did, anyway. I can tell that much by how you sound alone."._

"_I'm worried about their leader, Mista."He left that sentence hang in the air. If Giorno Giovanna was worried about someone, chances are he had good reasons as to why_

_Someone so powerful she could damage __「__Gold Experience__」__with a single swipe of her hand? Yes, very worrying indeed. And if that wasn't reason enough, he didn't know what is._

"_Call the Speedwagon Foundation. I want a meeting arranged with them as soon as possible."_

* * *

"This shouldn't be happening! I'm innocent dammit!" shouted an enraged Yang, as she sat in her dorm aside her partner, Blake Belladonna. Her eyes changed color briefly from liliac to red, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Blake rubbed her partner's back soothingly, as to calm her down. "We'll make them see reason Yang, but first, you need to calm down." said her partner. "How can I calm down? We just lost the tournament because of some piece of shit messing with my head?! My Huntress career's probably shot to hell now! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, DAMMIT?!" she shouted at her partner, whose gaze remained unflinching.

Weiss, however, wasn't as calm as her teammate. _"Stay and calm down Yang, she said! She wouldn't do anything rash, she said! Well, look at me now, Ruby!"_. Let it be said that Weiss was not a fan of angry people. Ruby had told her to help Yang deal with her loss. She was going to investigate the Festival and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Weiss had refused initially, but seeing her partner's pleading expression, conceded to help her sister.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Hey, let's turn on the TV! Maybe they would've caught the culprit by now. It's definitely better than just sitting around moping. And least this way, we're doing something about it." Said Weiss, mustering all of the calm and confidence she had.

"That's not doing anything at all! We shoul-.". "Look, this is the best option we have right now! If we go out, people will probably try to arrest us! This is the safest thing for us to do, other than just sitting around and being angry, wasting time and precious energy!" Yang sighed. As much as she didn't like it, Weiss did bring up some good arguments. " Fine. We'll do it your way.". With everyone seemingly in agreement, Blake grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"_Breaking news! An attack has just happened at the Vytal Festival. Lisa Lavender is at the scene."_

All three of the girls' eyes widened with interest. Someone had attacked at the Festival?! "Impossible, the Vytal Festival is one of the most secure places on the planet right now, guarded by Atlas' very best droids and soldiers!" Exclaimed Weiss. "Every person who entered would have been checked thoroughly, Any weapon they carried would have been confiscated immediately, and the person brought to an interrogation room.".

"What if the attacker was a Hunter? He or she can easily flash their permit, and they would have been allowed to enter with their weapons in tow." Blake retorted. "Shut up already! I wanna hear what she has to say!". Weiss and Blake decided that they'd better continue this at a later time, preferably when Yang wasn't around.

"_The preparators are being interrogated by General Ironwood of Atlas Academy. Their identity is currently unkn-." Lisa's hand went to her earpiece. "We know who they are? Yes, yes, okay." She turned her head back towars the camera. "This just in. The identities of the Attackers have been confirmed! They are Jaune Arc, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura, Koichi Hirose, and Rohan Kishibe." The screen showed a large man wearing a white hat, with the letters JO, the O substituted with a heart symbol. He also wore a large white coat going all the way to his feet, black T shirt, which untop of it lay his signature armor, jeans, and a pair of black shoes._

"Okay, okay, WHAT?!" Shouted Yang. " There's no way Jaune did that! This is the same Jaune from JNPR, lovable goof and "Fearless Leader", right?" Yang looked towards her teammates, disbelief plastered on her face. "I don't know Yang, maybe he really did do it. Look at his expression." Rebutted Blake. All three of them looked to the screen. "_She does have a point." _Thought the brawler. Jaune's face held a cold gaze, a sharp contrast to the carefree one he held 2 years ago. A frown was etched into his face, replacing the kind and caring smile he wore back then. His eyes were where the most glaring difference lay. If you were to look at a photo of him back when he was a Hunter-in-Training, his eyes were one who lived a happy life, full of innocence and hope. Now, his eyes were sharp, like those of someone who's seen the horrors of the world, and then some. Those eyes were filled with despair, suffering, yet if you looked hard enough, inside it you could see a fierce desire to protect those close to him, and , dare she say it, the world.

"_What's he been through, to change him so much?"_ Pondered Weiss. While she didn't care about him as much as, say, Ruby or Pyrhha, he was still a friend, and seeing him change this much over the course of only** 2 years** was very worrying. "What's he been through, to change him so much like this? Last we heard, he was going on a trip with some friends to Vacuo." She voiced her opinion.

_The TV showed a clip of Emerald getting up in the stadium, with a bloodied face and an expression that could kill an Ursa Major by looks alone. Jaune calmly walked towards her, and the video cut to him rushing towards Emerald. She dodged, and the ground she was on cracked. Funny thing is, nothing was shown to impact that floor. It just cracked itself. She Fired 6 bullets, and when the bullets reach Jaune, they were stopped by an invisible force, turned themselves around, and fired themselves at Emerald. 2 of them had hit their intended target. The video cut for the last time, showing the invisible force from earlier, pummeling Emerald with no remorse, speeds faster than Ruby can say " Cookies!.". "As you can see, these men appear to be very dangerous. Thankfully, they are being interrogated by General Ironwood, of Atlas. This Has been Lisa Lavender, from the Vale News Network.". The broadcast ended, and the TV was turned off by Blake._

Each member of Team RWBY present felt their jaws hit the floor. What happened? That didn't answer anything! All it did was leave more questions!

"Screw this! I'm going there myself!"

"Yang wait! We can't just g-…. Aaand she's already out of the door." Blake said with a deadpan voice.

* * *

Ren and Nora, 2 of the 3 members of Team PNR (Pioneer) stood before the Atlas Soldiers guarding the door. Inside were their friend Jaune, and in the room next to that were his friends that had "Attacked" Emerald. Ren couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ believe it though, not even for a second. Jaune may have left 2 years ago, but he wouldn't have attacked someone without a good reason as to why.

" Let us through! That's our friend in there, dammit!" Nora exclaimed, pushing the Atlas soldiers to let her and her friend in. Out of the two them, she was (unsurprisingly) the loudest of them towards the soldiers. Meanwhile, Ren had his arms crossed, and held a calm yet intense gaze.

"Again, I cant let you in, General's orde-." The soldier touched his earpiece "Let them in? Uh, got it, sir.". The soldier turned to the pair of childhood friends. "You can go in now." The soldiers parted ways to clear a path, allowing them to go in. "Uhh, thanks guys." Said Nora. The three of them walked towards the door, and with a deep breath, they knocked and opened the door.

* * *

"Joseph promised subtlety! This! This is not subtlety!" Ranted Ironwood. "Did you think this through, Jaune? Attacking the enemy in broad daylight, broadcasted to all of the kingdoms, this is sure to cause panic! Just what did you think we would gain, Jaune?!". Jaune looked up, his eyes gazing towards Ironwood's. " I had to make a move, James. It was the best I could do during the situation. Would you rather have Penny killed? That would've caused negative emotions far more potent than this, and Atlas' technology would have taken a major step back."

Ironwood slumped in his chair, wiping his face. " This is really stressful, you know. You can't do these kinds of things without informing me, Jaune! For God's sake, you didn't even tell me you'd come to the festival!" Ironwood slumped to his seat, too stressed to think about anything else. "Hmph, ironic." Ironwood looked up, confusion written in his expression. "I know you're hiding something from me General, and it's precisely why I had to do what I did back there. We're in this together, General, so tell me, when this is done, will you tell me everything you know, or not?".

The General opened his mouth to respond, before his hand suddenly went to his earpiece." What's that, a pair of Beacon students at the doors? Tell them to get the hell-." Jaune raised his hand" Let them in, James. I've got a pretty good idea about who they probably are." Raising an eyebrow, Ironwood looked at Jaune skeptically. " After what you just pulled, I'm not sure I should be trusting your judgement, Jaune. But fine, I'll humor you this one time. Let them in."

* * *

Entering the room, Ren and Nora were greeted to the sight of Jaune sitting crossed legged on the chair, across him General James Ironwood of Atlas. "Hey Ren, Nora." Greeted Jau ne. " Jaune! What was that?! Why did you attack Emerald? What's going on? Ohmygodi'msogladyou'rebackit'sbeensolongbutialsodontknowwhatsgoingonandemerald'sinthhehospitaland…" A chuckle escaped Jaune's lips. "Slow down Nora, I can't talk while you're running your mouth so fast a car can barely keep up now, can i?" A genuine smile braced his lips. "Okay then, to start off, where were you these past 2 years?" Asked the Ninja in the room. "I've been dealing with some…..family matters, to say the least. In these past 2 years, I've been all over Remnant, with the most meaningful in particular being Vacuo, Wind Path and Morioh."

"What do you mean, most meaningful? Were there anything of importance to you there?" Ren replied, interest contained in his tone of voice. "Yes, there were ….. important things there, some of which I don't wish to talk about right now." None of them missed the dark look that crossed Jaune's face. But, as quickly as it came, it was gone. "My trip to Vacuo allowed me to master this." Suddenly , a man with Purple skin and Black hair, with black eyes and large, bulging muscles came and appeared beside Jaune. Ren and Nora were surprised, and assumed a defensive stance, their Huntsman training kicking in. The general, however, wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Who's That?!" Shouted Nora. "This, Nora, is 「Star Platinum」. 「Star Platinum」 is a Humanoid, Close Range type Stand." 「Star Platinum」 threw two fast punches into the air, followed by an uppercut with a loud **"ORA!"**.

"A Stand is a complete manifestation of one's soul. While one may say that Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul, they're not 100% accurate. Aura and Semblance combine to create a Stand. Aura is influential in the Durability and Strength and general physical feats of a person's stand, while their Semblances are a fraction of what a person's Stand ability truly is, though there are some exceptions. For example, Josuke's semblance was thought to be Healing, as he normally uses it to heal his friends' wounds. It can even mend broken bones. But, as it turns out, his Stand's ability wasn't Healing, it was Restoration. The Ability to restore everything to a previous state. He has the same amount of Aura I had, so when he unlocked his Stand, He had similar stats to mine, differing slightly on some points, such as my Durability." Ren's eyes shone with understanding and curiousness, while Nora's in glee.

"Does that mean I can get one too, Jaune-Jaune?" She asked with enthusiasm so high it could blow the roof. A chuckle once again escaped his lips "Yes, Nora, you can. However, the process would be quite painful and risky." Nora's face scrunched up in confusion, but before she can ask another question, Ironwood spoke up, interrupting them both. "I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion of yours, but if I may ask, where is your third member?" "Oh, Pyrhha? The Headmaster called her. Said he needed her to come to his office ASAP." Nora responded. "He WHAT?! Shit, He's actually doing it!" The General rushed to the door, running as fast as he can, the others following him.

"Doing what, James?!". "This is the thing that I've been keeping from you, Jaune. I'll tell you while we're on our way to Beacon. We need to get there right now. Tell your friends that they're free to go. Miss Valkyrie and Mister Lie, grab your weapons. I've got a feeling we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

"You called, Headmaster?" Asked Pyrhha, entering Ozpin's Ofiice, and proceeding to sit down. "Yes, Miss Nikos. I believe I did." He had a serious expression on his face, and next to him stood Professor Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen. Both were looking at Pyrhha with a carefully neutral expression. " Forgive me, Miss Nikos, but I'm afraid we need your decision right now. The Enemy has revealed themselves that they are willing to attack, as seen by Mr Arc's Actions."

"Wait, what do you mean?". "He attacked a Shade Academy student in broad daylight, and made some pretty heavy accusations on her." Qrow listed off. "Jaune may have did that, but he must have had his reasons!" Pyrrha responded. "We don't know what he went through these two years, Miss Nikos. We need to be ready for whatever what happens. No matter what, though, don't let any of us affect your decision in the slightest." Glynda put her hands on the champion's shoulder, allowing a small smile grace her usually stern face.

Pyrhha looked down, thinking hard on her decision. Finally, after a minute, she looked up and looked Ozpin firmly in the eye. Resolve shone in hers.

"Alright then, I'll do it."

* * *

The ride to Beacon was tense with silence. Ironwood had finished explaining things, and nobody had said a word. It was Jaune who broke the silence. " Hmph. Not the most bizarre thing I've heard, but it's still a bit up there." Nora's respone, however, was a little louder than his. "Why did you have to ask Pyrhha, huh?! You know she's never been the same ever since Jaune left, and you put this kind of burden on her?! If anything, it'll just make her condition even worse!" Nora shouted at the General.

Ren turned to his childhood friend "I think I understand, Nora." He looked back at Ironwood. "It's because she's famous, isn't it? It's not just that, but the fact that she never let it get to her head is the reason why you chose her." "Among other things.", Ironwood responded. Josuke and the others, meanwhile, had shock written on their faces. Except for Rohan, though, he only looked more interested. "This would be good material for my manga…." He mused. Nora looked at him, in hers . "Our friend's in trouble and you're thinking about MANGA?!" "Inspiration comes from the weirdest of places." He simply replied.

Suddenly, A Nevermore flew past them. "A Nevermore?! How did it get past the city's defenses?!" Exclaimed an alarmed Josuke. "Look. It's not just one" Koichi replied, pointing at the City's Walls. Above it, hundreds of Nevermores were flying across the walls, only to be shot by the automated guns situated above them. Some of them weren't shot, however, and flew low towards the city of Vale.

The group can only watch in horror, as what looked like the Fall of Vale was unfolding before their eyes.

* * *

Painful didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling right now. It was as if every cell in her body was slowly being ripped out, replaced by ones that contained the Fall Maiden's powers. Ozpin looked on outside the chamber, face neutral but also containing sorrow, that she had to go through this process, that he had forced this responsibility upon her shoulders . Aside him stood Qrow and Ms Goodwitch, their faces conveying it more than Ozpin did.

Suddenly, an Arrow flew acroos his head , straight into Amber's heart. The transfer stopped, and the Maiden's powers flew not towards Pyrhha. Instead, it went to another person altogether.

It went towards Cinder Fall.

* * *

Grimm were swarming the city, as Ruby looked on from Roman's stolen airship. Horror dawned on her face, as the embodiment of darkness swarmed the streets. Behind her, stood Roman Torchwick and his partner Neopolitan. "This is the real world, Red! Open your eyes!" He dramatically waved his hand around, parading in glory. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em! The real world is cold, cruel, and unforgiving! You want to be the hero? So be it, and die like they all did in history!" . Roman charged at Ruby, Melodic Cludgel in hand. Blocking his strike with Crecsent Rose, she swiped her foot, only for him to jump over it. Suddenly, Neo appeared behind her, thrusting her parasol at her. Surprised, she turned her body to avoid it, only to be smacked in the face by Melodic Cludgel.

Staggering back, she tightened her grip on her weapon, and strengthened her resolve. She charged at Neo, planning to strike her with all she had. Neo dodged her easily, proceeded by Roman, who fired his cane. Smoke rose from where Ruby stood, The thief holding his head high.

"As for me, little Red, I'll keep doing what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!". Ruby charged out of the smoke, swinging her sytche horizontally. Roman ducked her slice with practiced ease. Unprepared for a dodge, Ruby overextended, and was kicked to the ground by Neo from behind, her Crescent Rose falling to the floor with a loud clang.

Tilting his bowler cap, Roman looked down on a disarmed Ruby. "You lose, Red. Game Over." Suddenly, Ruby made a desperate grab for Neo's parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship. A frightened gasp escaped her lips, her mercy left to the hands of the numerous flying Grimm flying around them. "_NEO!_ You'll pay for that, you son of a-" He was cut off, however, when an Alpha Griffon swooped in low and swallowed him whole. It then flew away, away from Ruby and her shocked eyes.

Gathering her bearings, she picked up Cresent Rose, and jumped off the ship, using her weapon's recoil to slow her fall.

* * *

"Pyrrha! I'm so glad you're safe!" Nora waved at her teammate. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" She shouted, and ran past them. The rest of Team PNR followed her with confused expressions, running away from the tower. They were Beacon's Hallways, trying to find the others. Yang, Blake and Weiss were keeping the Grimm at bay, along with Team CFVY and other Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training. Pyrhha wanted to say something, but Ren, seeing her expression, cut her off before she could talk. "We know, Pyrhha. We know everything." He told her simply. "Wait, how?" the Spartan asked, incredulity laced in her voice.

"General Ironwood told us everything on the ride here!" Said Nora enthusiastically. Come to think of it, The General wasn't with her when she came to Ozpin's Office, was he? "Jaune-Jaune and his friends were on board, too!". That caused her to stop in her tracks. _Jaune? Here?!"_ she panicked. "Where is he?!" She looked around frantically. This was the last place she wanted her former partner to be in right now! "He said he's "taking care of the problem". His words, not mine." Responded the Valkyrie.

The Spartan turned her head around, where behind her, the crumbling Tower of Beacon stood. "We need to go back!" She ran towards it, her 2 teammates following behind her. _"They don't understand! This is bigger than any of us! But, I won't lose Jaune again! I refuse to let that happen!"_ Pyrhha increased her speed, her body glowing black from the use of her Semblance.

* * *

Jaune jumped from Beacon Tower's edges, his Stand, that had helped him climb it, standing beside him proudly. The Joestar's white coat billowed in the wind, his face holding a cool demeanor. Calm, relaxed.

Before him stood the mastermind of The Breach, and Beacon's current Grimm Infestation. Cinder Fall. She had her arms at her side, a smirk tugging at her lips. She did wonder what made him come here. It was practically suicide, given that he had no formal training, and no weapons at his side. She didn't miss the being that stood next to him, but it didn't matter. With the Maiden's powers, she was Invincible. Even the mighty Ozpin fell before her!

"Cinder Fall." It was then that he decided to break the silence. "Prepare for your end."

* * *

**A/N** **Finished! I'm having a week long break, that started 2 days ago. I'm planning to take full advantage of that! As always, R&R my dudes!**


	3. Stand Power

**A/N Third Chapter! WOOOO!**

**Now, some of you might be complaining about my powerscaling here. My plan's like this. Let's take Star Platinum versus Yang. In this matchup, Yang would have weaker average punches than Star Platinum by a medium sized margin. What makes the Star Platinum so powerful here isn't the power he has. It's the **_**Speed**_**. Yang's speed is Hypersonic, while Star Platinum's is FTL. It was able to catch a Bullet, point blank. It has been stated to be at speeds FTL too. The same goes with Silver Chariot, and others. Stands aren't invincible however. With good planning, a Hunter can indeed beat a Stand User.**

**As for the Maiden's powers, they're the RWBYverse's main power source to fight against Stands. Let me explain. Here, a Maiden can use her powers to heighten their Speed, Strength, Durability, so on and so forth . If Cinder were to use a Maiden's power to it's fullest extent, her stats would match that of pre-The World Star Platinum's. The key to Jaune's victory here would be his stamina, since that's basically nonexistent for Jojo characters. Since I'm going for Post Part three Jotaro-Jaune here, he would have an E in durability.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 : Stand Power!**

* * *

The two fighters stood across each other, each analyzing their opponent. One's eyes held the color of baby blue, the other a shining golden. None of their eyes moved, analyzing each other for their first move.

As if a bell had been rung, both fighters charged at each other. Cinder summoned her Glass Blades, and swung her right hand at Jaune. Calling his stand, 「Star Platinum」 threw a right punch at her arms, deflecting Cinder's sword. Cracks appeared on it, and her arm was knocked back from the force. 「Star Platinum」 threw another punch, this time with his left hand, towards Cinder's chest. Using her free hand, the Fall Maiden blocked it. Unrelenting, 「Star Platinum」 aimed kick at Cinder's legs. Jumping with her body leaning back, she let 「Star Platinum」's legs soar through. She let her right sword disintegrate, and fired flames at Jaune. 「Star Platinum」 batted it away.

Jaune touched his right arm with his left hand. A scorch mark had already formed. Cinder charged at Jaune, and soon, Fists made blades. Wind blew through Jaune, as all of his attacks were traded blow for blow. Cinder dodged low, a left haymaker flowing past where her head had been. Swinging up, she swung her sword in an upward fashion, prepared to slash 「Star Platinum」 in two. Thinking quickly, 「Star Platinum」 blocked it with its right fist, a slash appearing on its arms. It proceeded to throw a punch into Cinder's gut, knocking her back. 「Star Platinum」 followed up with an attack rush, bellowing its signature **"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**, finishing with an upwards uppercut at her chin. Her head snapped back from the blow, and Cinder coughed blood. She recovered, however, flipping in the air and landing with practiced grace.

_Cinder's Aura – 70%_

The Fall Maiden brought her hand to her gut and chest, pain flaring through it. She was confident that her Aura would heal it in no time. Her pride, however, wouldn't heal so easily. _"How dare he! I AM INVINCIBLE! NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME!"_ eyes glowing, she prepared to charge with rage towards the Stand Wielder.

"「Star Platinum : The World」!"

_ZWMMMMTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOK_

Jaune calmly walked towards Cinder, until she was within 2 meters of him. His range.

"**ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAA!"**

"Time moves once again."

_ZWMMMTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK_

"AAAUGH!" screamed Cinder, hundreds diamond crushing punches hitting her all at once. She flew back, blood sprouting everywhere.

_Cinder's Aura –30%_

Falling on her left knee, The Fall Maiden threw a gaze full of pure hatred at her opponent. With a loud shriek of anger, Cinder launched herself towards Jaune, summoning all of the power she had. Blows were traded, cuts were created, and punches were dealt. The ground cracked, and flames flew past Jaune. A downwards slash slipped through, and struck 「Star Platinum」's shoulder.

_Cinder's Aura – 15%_

Staggering back, blood sprouted from Jaune's shoulder. Bringing his arms towards the wound, his 「Star Platinum」 threw two punches, one to the Maiden's head and the other to her chest. The fist blew whizzed past her head, yet the one to her chest didn't. She lost her breath and staggered back a few steps. Yet, she managed to summon her Bow and Arrow. She let it loose, imbued with Maiden Fire, and fired at Jaune's chest.

_Cinder's Aura – 12%_.

Summoning 「Star Platinum」, it crossed its arms over its chest. The Arrow struck true, piercing its arms, and mere inches from where 「Star Platinum」's heart would have been had it owned one. Not expecting it to pierce 「Star Platinum」's arms, Jaune ordered it to quickly pull the arrow out of its chest. It did as it was told, and more blood leaked from Jaune's wounds.

Cinder was upon Jaune before he could fully recover, slashing her right sword in a horizontal fashion. 「Star Platinum」 once again blocked with his left arm. A deep gash formed in Jaune's arms , leaking blood all over. Jaune winced in pain. 「Star Platinum」 threw a hasty right punch, but was dodged by Cinder, who stabbed Jaune in his Arrow wound.

Coughing up blood, Jaune fell on one knee, his eyes looking defiantly at Cinder. A chuckle escaped her lips. "My end, you say? You were a fool to have ever challenge me, Jaune. I don't know what power it is that you hold, but it doesn't matter. You were, and always will be, a failure. A disgrace." Cinder brought her finger to her chin. "I wonder… no, a swift and painless death would be too good for you. Instead, I'll let you suffer here, suffocating on your own blood, all because of your failure. I'll let you hear the screams of your friends, as they die one by one. All because of your incompetence." Cinder stepped back, and let Jaune fall onto the ground. Blood pooled around him, his breath becoming ragged. Cinder turned around, uncaring of his fate. It was clear that he had already been defeated, and would suffocate on his own blood. He'll die a slow, painful and meaningless death.

This, however, was not true!

As Jaune felt the pain from his wounds, he remembered the skills his Grandfather, Joseph Joestar, had taught him! The one failsafe, if he were to be critically injured, and have no ways of healing. Jaune took steady calming breaths, and slowly, did as he was taught to do.

_Gasping for breath, Jaune clutched his gut in pain._

"_What did you do to me, Old Man? And…. Why do I feel better than I ever had in my entire life?"_

_Joseph lowered his hand, setting it aside._

"_This… Jaune…. is the power of Hamon…." _

* * *

Blake lay on the ground, eyes wide with fear. Before her, her partner stood against the terrorist leader. She can't let this go on, she couldn't! Adam was way more powerful than Yang, even with her Semblance! Her Aura was already at 20%, near depletion, while Adam's had barely been drained. He was easily at 80%, if not more.

Cocking her fists, Semblance activated, Yang charged at Adam, the latter raising his sword in preparation. Yang threw a right punch, which was blocked by Adam's Wilt. Raising his foot, Adam kicked Yang in the stomach, pushing her back. Adam lunged at Yang, however she parried the chokutō with her gauntlets in the nick of time. Smirking, Adam twisted his sword, and brought his right foot forward, moving a step. Now up close with the brawler, he glowed red, and brought wilt down on Yang's arms. She widened her eyes in surprise, unable to do anything. _"He's going to cut my arm off!"_

"「The Hand」! "

_Fwoom!_

Suddenly, she and Adam were on the ground, a few meters away from where they stood before. Above them, a teenager in civilian clothing looked down upon the combatants. His clothing consisted of a student's uniform, with the words "TRILLION" on his right arms, mirrored with "BILLION" on his left. On his collars, were Pre-War money symbols, including a yen sign on the right of his collar and a dollar sign on his left. His face was scarred with two diagonal lines, and he fashioned his hair in a small, dark pompadour style. He wears two slim, sagging belts at the top of his uniform pants.

"Oi, oi! What's all this about, eh?" he asked casually. His voice was rather gruff, Yang noted. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration. His feet were a little wide, as if expecting an attack, yet unusually relaxed for one.

"He attacked my partner! He's going to kill her!" Blake wailed from her position. This man! This man could help! He could save them! She didn't miss the mysterious being he summoned earlier! With a swipe of its hand, It teleported her partner and Adam to where he was standing! Just what kind of power was this?

"Please, get General Ironwood, Miss Goodwitch, anyone! We can't beat him! He's too strong!" The man turned his head to Adam, tilted his head. "Is that so?" Adam, who had already gained some distance from the civilian, glared at him, anger and hate apparent in his eyes. "Well, I'll just have to teach you a lesson, then! Come here!"

Again, that mysterious being appeared. From the ground, Yang was able to get a look of it, unable to do so before. It had white skin, with blue armor plating across its body. On it's shoulder were the yen and dollar signs that could also be seen on his uniform. It's right arm was unusual, where bulges accompanied by spider web motifs sat. His head was were the most bizarre oddity lay, though. It only vaguely looked like a head, cylinder in shape, with a diagonal gap in the front, revealing yellow bug-like eyes and an upside down triangle, supposedly acting as a mouth of sorts. In between the eyes, another triangle extended from the top of it's face, with the same coal black color the apparent mouth had.

The Being swiped his hand, and Adam, who was standing quite a distance away, was suddenly teleported in front of the man. The Being punched Adams face, staggering him back. This process repeated a few times, and left Blake and Yang were left in shock. This man was toying, _toying_, with _Adam Taurus! The man that nearly cut off Yang's arms! _Adam was a _literal punching bag! And the boy wasn't even a Hunter!_

_Adam's Aura – 85%_

Seeing the pattern, Adam dodged to the left, and threw a right fisted punch at the civilian. The Being blocked it with it's left palm. _"He's distracted!"_ Leaping off the ground, Adam landed to the right of the boy and rearmed himself, picking up Blush And Wilt. The Civilian visibly winced at this. He spread his footing, looking like he's finally taking it seriously. The being raised it's arms, ready for an attack.

Adam lunged, a downwards slash aimed at the boy. The being punched Wilt away, and drew back its fists for an attack. Adam dodged its first punch, yet was unable to dodge its continuous efforts. Struggling, he activated his Semblance, his sword placed protectively in his chest as it took hits from The Being. With a final cry from the student, The Being punched Adam's face, sending him into the tables across him.

_Adam's Aura - 50%_

Adam got up and leant on one feet, the pain overwhelming him. He bellowed a large cry, and charged at the boy, his body glowing red. The Being blocked his sword with its forearm, yet was unable to stop the terrorist's chokutō from going through. It pushed The Being's arm down, unable to cut it all the way. Its summoner cried out in pain, a deep gash wound sprouting blood from his arm. He stepped back, staggering, clutching his wound. Adam launched himself and turned around with a flourish, aiming a roundabout slash to end the fools life.

His aim struck true, the civilian's chest sprouting blood. Yet, he didn't account for The Being's right hand, already in motion for a final scrape. Unguarded, its right armed scraped towards Adam. Not predicting the move, Adam could only dodge partly.

It wasn't enough.

Adam's front chest had a tilted scrape mark, going from his left hip to his right shoulder. His eyes held shock and pain, his mouth gasping for breaths. He fell back, passing out from the pain.

The boy held his chest in pain, blood leaking endlessly from his wound. He let a smirk play at his lips. "Heh. Serves you right, bastard." He passed out, body falling to the ground, falling to unconsciousness.

* * *

**NAME : ADAM TAURUS**

**SEMBLANCE : MOONSLICE**

**STATUS: RETIRE**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch waved her riding crop, knocking back Creeps. Qrow Branwen danced around the corrupted Atlesian Knights, slicing their heads with his sword and shooting ranged ones with Harbringer. Cardin Winchester smacked down an Atlesian Knight, yet was surrounded by 5 more. He braced himself, adjusting his stance and tightening his hold on his mace. He was interrupted, however, when a silver rapier blade pierced all of their heads. It landed on a nearby building, stuck there with such force that the wall around it cracked.

Cardin turned his head, and saw a man retrieving the blade. He had silver hair, and a muscular build. He was above average in height, yet not overly tall, sitting at 178 cm. He wore a black tank top and a pair of loose grey trousers, with a belt around his waist to keep it secure. His skin was white, and his eyes grey, with a black pupil. His hair stood out like a chef's hat, silver in color. He carried himself in confidence, striding with no hesitation, even in places where Grimm were evident, such as this one.

"Hey! That was my kill, man!" Cardin shouted at the man, angry that his share had been taken. He ignored him, picking up his blade and examining it. The man nodded to himself, and held it out to no one in particular.

It was then that Cardin saw it. A strange, robotic humanoid clad in silver medieval armor, in its hand a cup-hilted sharp rapier. It had blue eyes , and wears a helmet with a jewel embedded in the forehead , with several pointed down projections protecting its mouth and cheeks.

The Mysterious Knight took the blade, and reattached it to its rapier. Hearing a growl, Cardin and the others turned and looked behind them. There, Beowolf and Ursai were coming in in tens. The man walked calmly towards the group of Hunters, positioning himself beside them.

"Let's make this quick, eh?" He asked no one in general, his mouth grinning in slight anticipation. He took a stance, feet spread out and arms slightly raised. The Hunters, although skeptical of the man, were willing to accept all the help they could get. They each braced themselves, for the action that was about to come.

"「Silver Chariot」! " And with that, the group of warriors charged at the Grimm.

* * *

Ruby lands on a landing pad, feet spread out and body leaning slightly down, with hands touching the ground. She ran, around, looking for her teammates. Eventually, she finds Weiss, along with more students, evacuating away, guided by Professor Port and Professor Oobleck.

"Where are the others, Weiss?" She asked the heiress. She looked down, confusion and sadness written in her face. "I don't know, Ruby. Everybody's missing! Blake, Yang and Team PNR are nowhere to be found!". She looked around frantically, as if looking for any sign that her teammates were nearby.

"Help! Somebody please, help!" It was then that she heard that shout, and turned her head to see Blake and Yang supporting a teenager, whose hair was fashioned in a short pompadour. He had a deep cut wound in his chest, blood sprouting profusely from it. He was unconscious, judging from his closed eyes and shallow breaths. " Oh my god!" Weiss ran over to them, Ruby following close behind. "Why isn't his Aura healing it?" she asked, concern and worry lacing her voice. Blake responded, holding sniffling. "He doesn't have Aura, Weiss. He's a civilian." Ruby and Weiss' eyes widened in shock. This just made the situation more dire!

"Okuyasu! Out of my way!" A tall, pompadoured teen burst out of the crowd, running to them. He looked visibly worried, afraid that this Okuyasu was about to die. He pushed Ruby aside, "Lie him on the ground!" ordering Blake and Yang to do as he said. Too shocked to say a word, they complied silently.

"You're gonna be fine, buddy. I'm here now." With that he shouted "「Crazy Diamond」! " and a pink skinned creature with heart shaped armor plating burst forth from his body. It hovered his hand above Okuyasu's wound, and a golden glow surrounded him, as well as the mysterious boy's and this '「Crazy Diamond」'. The boy's wound healed in an instant, and he was slung over his shoulder by his friend.

"Let me help, Josuke." Said another person, coming up beside him. He had green hair similar to that of oobleck, wearing a green vest, white trousers and purple clothes. He too slung Okuyasu over his shoulder, and they both carried him towards the airship.

"Wait a second." Weiss' eyes narrowed, taking in their sight. It was then that she remembered where she saw these men before.

"These are the guys that attacked The Festival!" she accused them, though they were far enough that they didn't hear them. "Yeah, they were! But then, why did he save me?" asked Yang, confused. "Wait they helped you, Yang?" Asked Ruby, looking at her big sis.

"Yeah, this guy tried cutting off my hand, but he saved me just in the nick of time!" Explained the browler. "Wait, have you guys seen PNR?" asked Weiss. "I saw them run past me, but they didn't notice me. They looked like they were heading somewhere urgent. Their faces looked really worried." Answered Blake. "Where were they headed?!" Ruby practically screamed. "They were on their way to Beacon Tower." Answered her older sibling. "We've got to hurry! The last ship's getting of soon! Blake, Yang, stay here, me and Weiss'll grab them!" She speed off, Weiss already following behind her.

"Wait, stop! Ruby, I'll" but her sister was already too far, speeding of with her partner. "Huh" said Blake. "Déjà vu.".

* * *

Team PNR exited the elevator, looking for their teammate. They walked cautiously, weapons at the ready, looking for their former leader. _"I don't like this."_ Thought Ren, his eyes surveying every detail. It was then that they spotted their leader's body, around him a pool of blood. "Jaune!" Shouted Pyrhha, shaking Jaune's body back and forth. No breath escaped his lips, and his eyes held no signs of life. " No, no no no no NO NO!" She felt tears stinging her eyes, falling freely to the ground below. "Is.. is he dead?" Asked Nora. Silence was all the answer she needed. Her and her partner could only look in shock and sorrow, as the person they had grown attached to had left them, forever, his body cold and still.

A slow clap reverberated across the tower. They turned heads to look at Cinder, her face holding a smile and her eyes with glee. "He put up quite a good fight, for a failure. In the end, though, he didn't even stand a chance." She flexed her fingers, flames appearing above it. A chuckle escaped her lips. "With this power, I am INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Laughter filled the tower, and her words echoed the teams minds. They slowly realized that this woman was the one who had killed the man they had cared for deeply.

"You…" Pyrhha slowly stood up, rage filling her vision. All she saw was red. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She threw Akoúo̱, aiming for Cinder's chest. Cinder jumped over it, and fired flames at the champion. Pyrhha dodged, transformed Miló into its rifle form and fired shots at the Maiden. Cinder's arm glowed red, and she deflected the bullets with ease. Nora came behind her, and swung Magnhild at Cinder's body. Cinder ducked low, and kicked Nora in the ribs. She was sent back, and Ren took her place. He fired Stormflower at her, jumping around to evade her attacks. She was hit with them, and was sent back a few steps.

_Cinder's Aura - 7%_

Team NPR regrouped in front of her, readying their weapons. Cinder's eyes glowed, and she summoned the Fall Maiden's powers into her being. "ENOUGH!" She screamed. "I won't play these games anymore! DIE!"

"Hmph. Too bad."

Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be! He'd stopped breathing! His heart wasn't beating anymore! She turned around slowly, and for the first time in many years, pure terror filled her being.

Behind her stood one man and his summon, all ready to end her life.

Jaune Arc, and 「Star Platinum」.

With one punch aimed at Cinder's head, the fight was over.

"**ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cinder was sent flying into the wall head first, her Aura instantly going to zero. She felt pain flare throughout her body, every bone she knew broken beyond repair. She looked up at the man who caused this, and with one final glare filled with hatred, she went unconscious.

* * *

**NAME : CINDER FALL**

**SEMBLANCE : UNKNOWN**

**POWER : FALL MAIDEN**

**STATUS : RETIRE**

* * *

Jaune fell on one knee, coughing up blood. His body crackled with yellow electricity, though it soon began to fade. He heard his team's screams, and smiled with accomplishment. He did it. He saved his friends.

"Jaune!" Pyrhha ran up to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, Jaune's body, for the second time that day, hit the floor. He had went unconscious, the pain too much to handle coupled with blood loss. "Jaune, no no no don-" "He's fine, Pyrhha" responded the resident ninja. "He just passed out." Now that she had a good look at him, she realized that his wounds were indeed severe. A severe stab wound in his chest, along with slash wounds in his arms and shoulder.

Pyrhha and Ren slung him over their shoulder. "Come on, Jaune. Let's get you patched up."Pyrhha said to her partner. And so, they began their slow trek towards the evacuation centre, with Nora leading the way, Magnhild at the ready for any trouble they might face.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 3 is over! R&R Bros! Is the grammar and spelling up to scratch? Please, remind me if there was anything I missed!**


	4. Revelations

**A/N Chapter 4 is live!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, school happens. This chapter only consists of character interaction and slight plot progression, just to clear up the lore a little bit.**

**Disclaimer that pops up every once in a while: I don't own either RWBY or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Both are owned by Monty Oum and Hirohiko Araki, respectively.**

**I humbly present to you, Chapter 4 : Revelations!**

* * *

The silver haired man led point, his eyes scanning every detail. Qrow was impressed. This person would be a very good Hunter, had he been one. They had been sneakily walking around Vale, trying to find other groups of people. By the looks of it, Vale had completely fallen. Qrow had voiced his opinion. The man denied, however, stating that things weren't going to go that way, since "he" was around. The Hunter asked him who "he" was, but he didn't answer.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said an Atlesian Soldier. He pointed their gun at them, the Hunters and Huntresses in the group's hands wavering above their weapons. The Summoner looked very calm however, not an inch of worry in his face. He bowed, his hand waving in a flourish. "Jean Pierre Polnareff, at your service monsieur." "Oh! Mr Polnareff! Come in, the General is waiting for you." The man cleared the way, revealing a perimeter already set up, securing the area. It was quite large, securing a Hospital, Dust Shop, and some other buildings around it.

Polnareff turned his head towards the group he had lead, and spoke. "You're free to do whatever, now. The area's secure. I'm going to meet with the General, got a few things to clear up." The man turned to walk away, but Qrow spoke before he could escape their sight. "Hold on, if you're meeting Jimmy, we're going too." The man looked like he was going to object, but his face proceeded to show understanding. "Oh! You must be the group he keeps mentioning about! Okay then, mes amis, let's go. He should be at the Hospital."

Qrow and Glynda looked at each other with surprise. It wasn't everyday that they agreed on something, yet this time, they did. It was a thing that they agreed on, really.

"_Who the heck is this guy?!"_

* * *

General Ironwood massaged his temples in exasperation. This was a mess, all of it. Vale had nearly completely fallen, Beacon was down, and Ozpin was MIA. If there was a situation as bad as this in the last 30 years, he would have gladly laughed at it's face. No, this was far worse than anything that's happened these past few generations. The only one that can come close is probably Mountin Glenn, ye it still pales in comparison to this.

He heard a knock on the door, and Polnareff, Glynda and Qrow stepped inside. "Take a seat, all of you." They did as they were told. Except for Qrow, anyway. He just leaned on the wall and took a swig out of his flask.

"Who the hell's this guy, Jimmy?" He shoved a thumb at the stranger. "He just shows up, helps us and leads us to you without explaining what the hell was going on. Now, if I don't hear a good explanation out of your mouth, I'll beat you 'till it comes out itself."

Polnareff raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Whoa ,whoa whoa! There's no need for conflict here, mon amis. We're all on the same side." "And was side is that, exactly, Mr Polnareff?" Asked the good witch. Ironwood spoke up. "This is Jean Pierre Polnareff." He did a small bow from his seat. "He's an associate sent to us by the Joestars" "The Joestars? What's some hoity toity Atlas nobles have to do with all of this?" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tounge, monsieur. They've done things you can't even begin to understand, all to save Remnant."

"Oh, and what was that? Raising Charities? Pffft." He took a drink from his flask. "All they've probably done is lean back on their comfy leather seats, stuffing their mouths-" "ENOUGH!" Shouted the Huntress in the room. "Let him speak."

Polnareff spoke "78 years ago, George Joestar, the head of the Joestar family, adopted his friend's son, Dio Brando. Dio lived alongside his brother, Jonathan Joestar. 5 years later, the manor went up in flames, with Jonathan and his friend Speedwagon as its only survivor. Later, it is revealed that Dio had survived as well. He had turned himself into a Vampire, and killed George. The manor was burnt by Jonathan in order to stop his evil from spreading."

Polnareff took over for Ironwood. "Long story short, Jonathan Joestar killed his brother, and went on a sailing trip with his new wife, Erina Pendleton. Here's the catch, though. Dio wasn't dead. Turns out that he hid with his most loyal servant under the ship Jonathan was in. With the element of surprise, He took Jonathan's body, and hid himself in a coffin for 45 years. Erina escaped the ship, which sunk, and landed in Vale, miraculously evading all Water Grimm in the seas." Their eyes were rapt with shock, disbelief and doubt.

Polnareff continued. "Erina gave birth to George Joestar II, and Joanne Joestar , and George II in turned sired Joseph Joestar. When Joseph was a young man, enjoying marriage with his wife Suzie Q, Dio happened. He exited his coffin, and Joseph immediately gave chase. He scoured all of Remnant for the Vampire. He was unable to find him, even with the fortune the Joestars possess and all the recourses of the world. This came to an end however, when 4 years ago, Dio, who now went by the name of DIO, stabbed himself with a Stand Arrow."

"A Stand Arrow?" Asked Glynda. "A Stand Arrow gives people Stands." Elaborated the General. "A Stand is the _true_ manifestation of one's soul, such as my 「Silver Chariot」." Added Polnareff . "When his daughter became sick from awakening her stand, Joseph became desperate. He searched for anyone that could help him, and came across one. You see, Joanne had married Coal Arc, a color war veteran. They had kids, who then had grand kids. One of them was-" "Jaune Arc." Glynda cut him off, eyes wide with realization.

"Yes." Polnareff confirmed. "Jaune was just expelled from Beacon, his Aura locked away by Ozpin. And so he came home, welcomed with relieved, angry yet open arms. Three days later, however, he kept claiming that someone was 'watching over his shoulder', that he was 'possesed' by an 'evil spirit'. You see, one gains a partial immunity to awakening stand once they have their Aura unlocked. This immunity, however, is revoked once Jaune's aura was locked away. Joseph heard about the news, and came to see him. Jaune, hearing his aunt's condition, decided to help her become healthy again. And so he and I, along with Joseph and a few other friends , went on a crusade to end DIO's terror over their family once and for all, with the destination point being Vacuo, where DIO was rumored to be located. He succeded, defeating DIO and his subordinates along the way. Now, fast forward, to 6 months ago."

"Joseph's stand is called 「Hermit Purple」. In fear of threats like DIO looming over Remnant, he checks the kingdoms regularly with his ability, Spirit Photography, ever since their Crusade ended. When he went did his check for this year's Vytal Fsetival, he received a terrifying vision. A photo that pictured Beacon Academy in ruins, Grimm dragon circling its skies. As if to confirm, He also received a tip from Passione and it's leader, Giorno Giovanna, who met with them and sent Polnareff here" Polnareff leaned back in his seat "to help. Joseph reported to me immediately, I gave him some of the information that our group" He gestured towards Glynda and Qrow "knows. He said that his family would help, and he told me about his adventures. I was amazed, that a person not even Hunter trained could do so much, and fight a threat so powerful 3 teams of trained Hunters would have difficulty surviving, yet alone winning. So, I decided that we should accept his offer, and here we are now."

"So that's it, the whole yet abridged story." Polnareff concluded.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Jimmy?" asked a disgruntled Qrow. "What, you're so paranoid that you don't even trust us?"

"It is my group's fault, monsieur." Polnareff answered. "When hearing that the group was led under Ozpin, Joseph decided that he wouldn't want his group to be under him, rather working as a separate entity. He knew that Ozpin wouldn't allow that, so he decided that we should be kept secret, at least for the time being." A brief memory went through Polnareff's mind.

"_I know men like him, General. Men that believe that their wit outmatches all. I should know, I was like him too, once upon a time, and look at what happened." Joseph flexed his left arm, making clicky noises. "I've lost more than my hand that day, General."_

The rest of them appeared to not share the same sentiment, yet decided to stay quiet, rather than starting an argument anew.

"I find this rather hard to believe." Said Glynda, breaking the silence while massaging her temples.

"I mean, Vampires? I've seen some crazy shit, but that's still pretty out there." Said Qrow. "Like it or not, it's real, and we stopped him. Now, it's about time you tell me your half, isn't it?" Retorted Polnareff.

"Very well." Said Glynda, putting her hands aside. "Wait, we're just gonna tell him? No holds barred?" Exclaimed Qrow, incredulous. "

He told us his story, Qrow. It's only fair that we tell ours." Said Glynda. Ironwood proceeded to speak. "Mr Polnareff, have you ever heard the story of the Four Maidens?" The silver haired man nodded. "Yes, I used to read it quite often to my little sister before she went to bed."

"Well, Polnareff, to put it simply, they're real. We had one stored in Beacon's lower vault for safety, the Fall Maiden. We need them to fight Salem, the Queen of the Grimm. Salem is the person who created the Grimm. Should we be able to defeat her, all of the Grimm shall be vanquished. She, in turn, wants to destroy all of humanity. And so, this battle has been raging since before the kingdoms, Humanity slowly but surely losing ground." Polnareff leaned back, shock and wonder slightly written in his face. "Quite surprising, but not the weirdest thing I've heard. The Pillar Men were far worse." "The Pillar what?" Asked Qrow. Polnareff waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing. So, what're we gonna do now?"

"We should focus on reclaiming Vale, and we'll continue it from there." Suggested Glynda. "I agree." Replied Ironwood. "So it's settled then." Polnareff said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Jaune." "He's at room 636, Polnareff." "Thanks, General. See you all later." Polnareff waved back, exiting the room.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes, glancing around the room. In his left sat Josuke, sleeping quietly with head down and eyes closed. Ruby, however, was snoring loudly with a comical bubble of snot coming out of her mouth. On his right was Okuyasu, laying on a bed, wearing a hospital gown, same as he did. The both of them were hooked up to Blood and IV Bags, "_Must be from the blood loss"_ He thought.

It was then that a knock came from the door, and Polnareff stepped in. "Hey Jaune. How's it going?" Josuke and Ruby woke up, the Huntress-in-Training's snot bubble popping. Polnareff took a seat and dragged it over, positioning himself beside Jaune. "Better than when I fought the maiden, that's for sure." He sat up, pushing his body as he did so. "So, anyone care to fill me in on what's happened?"

Ruby answered for him. "Well, it's been a few hours since Beacon's attack. A few outposts have been made around Vale, a safe haven for civilians and Hunters who didn't make it out in time. We're planning to take the city back. The rest of us are at the cafeteria, getting some food. But enough about us, Jaune! What happened to you? You barely talked to us these past 2 years!"

"Get everyone here first," Jaune grunted. "I don't feel like repeating this more than I need to."

_One Stardust Crusade and David Bowie hunting later…_

"So that's it. The whole story." Jaune finished. The Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training could only stare at the Stand users in awe. This was crazy! Reflections of one's soul, manifested in it's true form? Vampires, Time loops, Steamrollers, everything! It was amazing yet surreal at the same time!

"Anyone got any questions?" Asked Polnareff, scanning his eyes through the group. _"So these were Jaune's friends"_ Polnareff thought. "_Well, they look like they're decent people, at least."_

"So why didn't you tell us anything, Vomit Boy? We certainly would have helped!" Exclaimed Yang "It would've just complicated things. We were on a rush, and asking for help from Hunters would just hold us back. As for Kira's situation, Asking Hunter assistance would've attracted attention. Morioh only has few Hunters around, and even one new face would've made him suspicious and on guard. He was already pretty good at that to begin with, making it more difficult would just be counterproductive." Calmly retorted Jaune.

When none of them asked any more, Jaune simply said "Well, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go back to sleep. The next time I wake up, I'll give you guys everything I know about the Maiden's plans". As his friends left the room, Polnareff turned to his Jaune. "Well. They're nice people, at least."

"I know" responded Jaune. "And that's why I wont lose them again." His fists clenched, and a determined gaze introduced itself on Jaune's face.

* * *

Two guards walked side by side, looking to expand the perimeter, as ordered by the general. They wanted to expand it by a few buildings, so as to allow more people to inhabit a secure area.

As they opened the door to a warehouse, one of them spoke.

"Hey man, you ever wonder why we're doing this?" The other opened his mouth to answer, but his back was suddenly stabbed by a glass blade. He sprouted blood, and fell to the ground lifeless.

"Oh Fu-!" The other guard was too late however, for his head was grabbed by a hand and his head burned to ashes, his body following suit.  
Cinder limped back to her hiding spot, rage in her eyes. In her head, only one thought rang throughout.

"_Jaune Arc will pay for what he's done!_"

* * *

**A/N Finished! R&R**


	5. Raven

** A/N Hello People! Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer : RWBY and JJBA are owned by their respective owners. But you knew that already, didn't you?**

* * *

_Raven Branwen clutched her gut in pain, an arrow sticking out of it. In front of her stood a blond muscular man, wearing a black t shirt and a yellow coat. His face was obscured by shadow, unable to be seen._

_Around her, her tribe members all lay dead. This single man had taken them all out, simultaneously appearing beside each and every one of them and punching them to death with a single strike. "Teleportation?" She thought, but shrugged it off. That was her semblance. It's impossible that the man before her had the same powers that she did._

"_I do hope you make a good minion, Miss Branwen." Said the man. In a flash, he placed a bud of meat on her forehead, and all clear thoughts left her head. She slid down, eyes closed, off of the arrow and onto the ground. Her aura flickered in and out, materializing into a humanoid shape above her._

"_Hmm. Jaune would be here soon, I need to get moving." With that, the man turned, and walked away._

_Raven struggled to stay awake. It must have been hours before someone arrived at her camp. She heard 6 pairs of feet rushing towards her, and the last thing Raven heard was "Jaune! Someone's still alive!"_

* * *

_The next time Raven woke up, it would be at a hospital located in Vacuo. Beside her stood Jaune Arc, a tall, blond haired man and Jeanne Pierre Polnareff, a silver haired man with a tall flattop haircut. She glanced to her left, and spotted another man with cherry colored hair and medium build, lying on a hospital bed similar to hers. They told her everything, about the man named DIO, Stands, flesh buds, and everything else in between. They told her that she had been asleep for 10 days, and were uncertain if she would wake up or not._

_When they told her that her tribe was gone, she reached for her weapon, only to unable to find it anywhere near her. She screamed in rage, and attacked Jaune, only to find a rapier poised to slit her throat, and a fist cocked back behind her head._

"_Let's take this outside, shall we? Wouldn't want to cause property damage." Said the blond man. And do, they find themselves outside, in a nearby alley._

_Raven took the initiative, slashing diagonally towards Jaune's chest. His Stand caught it, and punched the Branwen back with a punch to the chest. She skidded back, and made a slash at the air, forming a portal. She went though, appearing behind Jaune. She went for an upwards slash, but the Arc disappeared. He was suddenly behind her, and with five __**"ORA!"**__s, was sent flying back into the ground. _

_It was then that she noticed that a pair of arms were crossed in front of her, protecting her. They were red, with black bracings and gloves. It proceeded disappeared back to her body. It felt natural, Raven noted. Like an extra limb._

_With her new ability, she willed the arms to punch her opponent. It was knocked aside, and __「__Star Platinum__」 __threw its own. Her left "arm" guarded her side, though it budged due to the sheer power behind the attack._

_Before she could react, Jaune was upon her once again, delivering a massive barrage of punches in his wake. She could only do nothing, as her bones crack and her body breaks. With a final punch, she was sent back to the wall, with a small crater forming in it._

_As she struggled to get up, she realized a crucial fact. "My Aura's not working! Could it be because of this 'Ability'?" She got up, and had her 'Ability' support her. Holding her, it came into full view. It had a slim build, with black armor coting it's chest, sleeves shown, arms, legs, feet and mouthpiece. On it's chestpiece, were a drawing of crossed wings, also appearing on her arms and legs. Its eyes were black, with a single red pupil inside them. It took a stance, and threw a punch at __「__Star Platinum__」__, which disappeared mid way. It came out of a portal beside Jaune's head, forcing him to duck._

"_Hmm…. maybe a B in speed?" Jaune noted, as he dodged more and more punches from Raven. One of them hit, forcing Jaune use __「__Star Platinum__」 __to guard his chest. "Definitely B in power." He dodged another punch, aimed at his head. "I'll end this now. __「__Star Platinum : The World__」__.__" He stopped time, and moved next to Raven. Unfreezing time, he punched Raven in the head, knocking her down to the ground. "The weak die while the strong survive, huh?" Jaune spat to the ground. "You're nothing but a coward! Look at your Stand, the reflection of your soul! It shows nothing but a weak person too scared to go to a fight fair and square, bailing at the slightest signs of danger!" _

"_If that's what's needed to survive, then I don't care! So long as I get to live, nothing else matters!" She bit back "Liar! What about Yang, huh?!" She grimaced. "That's right, I know about your daughter. The one you saved in that train, the one you left when she was a baby. Tell me, were you afraid of that too?" "You don't know! You don't know anything about me! What I've been through, what I've done! You'd never understand!"_

_Jaune turned away, and crossed his arms. "You're right. I'd never understand." __「__Star Platinum__」 __suddenly appeared, and threw a light punch at her head, enough to knock her out. With __「__Star Platinum__carrying Raven in its arms, Jaune walked back to the hospital._

* * *

_In the next few months after Raven awoke, she was forced to work under the Joestars. She learned that her 'Ability' was called a "Stand", the true reflection of one's soul. As the months passed, they sent her to watch over other Stand Users from the shadows, monitoring them and reporting their actions. During this time, she thought over her life choices. _

_After 1 year, she found herself doubting her philosophy, "'the strong surrvive while the weak die". Since she had time to rethink philosophy, she found herself doubting it more and more. She didn't, no, couldn't lie to herself. In her heart, she loved her daughter, more than anything else in the world. She didn't lie to herself that she still checked up on her every so often, watching her from afar as a bird. Was she really just a coward, just like Jaune had said?_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Raven braced herself. She wouldn't falter. Not now. Steeling herself, she rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood Taiyang Xiao-Long. "Raven." He spat the name like some kind of venom. "What are you doing here?" His hands balled into fists, rage filling every fiber of his body.

"I came here to apologize." Taiyang's eyes widened, but narrowed itself even further a moment after. "If that's what you came to do, then I think you're 17 years too late." He started closing the door, but Raven's hand had stopped said door from closing. "Please, just give me a chance!" Her eyes plead to him, and Taiyang relented. "You have 1 chance, 10 minutes. Make it quick.". Taiyang lead Raven into the living room, and motioned her to sit down across of him.

* * *

After explaining her story, Taiyang took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. Night had already descended, after a 3 hour long talk between him and Raven. To be honest, he didn't even realize how much time had passed until he looked out the window.

The question was, will he forgive her? If he did, what would that mean? Taiyang watched Raven, and found no hint of lie in her face, and he decided.

"I'll have to think about it. Give me 'till tomorrow, okay Raven?" Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Taiyang looked at the clock, and realized it was getting late. "Why don't you go to bed? You can use Qrow's room, it's upstairs, just by Yang's room." Raven got up, and after apologizing one more time, left to get some rest.

Taiyang leaned on the desk, his head in his arms. "God, what am I going to do? On one hand, she really does seem sorry, yet I can't just forgive what she did to me, to all of us."

"Who's she?" Asked Qrow, opening the door. "Ah! Qrow! Don't go scaring me like that!" Taiyang jumped off the sofa, flopping to the floor. "Hey, the door was unlocked. Not my fault now, is it?" He asked rhetorically. "Why are you even here?" The father asked. "Well, I was on a mission, and decided to swing by here before going back to Ozpin. You're dodging the question, by the way." Qrow pointed out. "Fine. It's Raven. She said she's sorry." Qrow's eyes narrowed "And what does that mean, exactly? She hasn't really been in the best terms with us for nearly 2 decades, now. Hell, I wonder if she even showed up to Summer's funeral."

"She said she's been busy with….._things_. A new job, she said. One that's helping Remnant survive. Her way of atonement, she said." "If she wanted to help humanity's survival, why didn't she go back to Ozpin, then? That's a better way, in my opinion." "It's because I can't, Qrow." All heads turned to look at the woman in the room. " How could I, after he sent Summer on a suicide mission. You and I know this, Qrow, that she had no hope of ever coming back. She was my best friend, doesn't matter if I left her or not! The fact is that she died for nothing while Ozpin sits in his office hoity toity twirling his cane while drinking coffee. He views us as pawns, nothing else! In the past year, I've learned that lives are priceless, and I was wrong to think otherwise! I'm not going back to someone who doesn't believe that, just as I did." Raven turned. "I'll be staying at the hotel, now that Qrow's here. Take your room." She drew her Katana, and sliced open a portal. "When he leaves, we'll talk again, Taiyang." She stepped through the portal, and she was gone."

* * *

After closing the portal, Raven plopped down on her bed, exhausted. A knock sounded from her door. "Come in." She already knew who it was, though. "How'd it go?" asked a certain green wearing cherry haired teenager. "I'm talking with Taiyang again when Qrow leaves." "Qrow? Your brother?" "Ye ah, him." Kakyoin started to close the door again. "Well, I hope he leaves soon. We've only got 2 more days, remember?" "Yeah. Good night, Kakyoin." "Good night Raven."

* * *

**5****th**** Chapter! Sorry it took so long, 'cause life just happens, you know? I'm definitely not going to abandon this story. I'm also planning a Rurouni Kenshin x RWBY fanfic! Still haven't decided what to call it, though. Did you like the chapter? R&R!**


	6. About The Status Of This Fanfic

Hey guys. Long time no see.

So here's the thing. I'm in the middle of 12th grade, so naturally my schedule's all clogged up and I've got almost no rest time. After thinking about it, I've also found some plotholes, inconsistencies and just overall bad quality regarding this fic. Add to that I'm kinda confused on how to continue the storyline, i decided maybe I should rewrite The Golden Joestar and make the plotline more streamlined and orderly, since here it kinda starts off running. It'll take place while Part 4, Diamond Is Unbreakable, is ongoing. With that said, im gonna ask for you guys' opinion. Should I do the rewrite or no? I've setup a poll, please vote!


	7. The Final Showdown Begins

**Chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait! Info about the rewrite is below, and as always, don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch rubbed her temples. It was 3.00 AM, and she was abruptly awakened by Qrow and Ironwood. Apparently, Qrow had discovered a group of civilians trapped inside a building. He had rushed back as soon as he could. The general had asked Glynda to lead a rescue team, and she accepted, and here she was now.

Behind her, Atlesian soldiers were strapping on their armor and loading their weapons. After a moment, she ordered them to get into formation. "Alright men" she said "Lets do this". Together, they marched out of the hospital and into the concrete jungle that was once the city of Vale.

However, when she got there, what she saw wasn't what she expected. Bodies and blood pooled the ground, and in the middle of them stood a woman clad in a red dress.

* * *

Yang woke up with a minor headache._ 'ugh' _she thought. '_Isn't sleeping supposed to make you feel better?'_ Yang took her legs off the bed, and grabbed the glass of water from her night stand. Hopefully that should wash it away.

_'It's 7:30' _she glanced at her digital clock, it's green numbers glowing in her dim lit room. _'Well'_ she thought, _'Might as well warm up for the day ahead'_.

* * *

When she arrived at the training room, which was really just a hall devoid of furniture, she spotted Jaune in the middle of the room. The walls around her were slightly cracked, indicating that he had used that Stand thingy that everyone's talking about.

"Hey there, Vomit Boy", she greeted. A low grunt of "hey" was her answer. Jaune started to turn around to leave the room. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked, but he didn't respond.

He turned around fully, and his eyes narrowed slightly once it landed on her.

He could see a slight yellow outline around her form, glowing slightly. He rubbed his eyes, bit after that, the glow was gone. Hm, he must be seeing things. "You feeling okay?" He asked her. "You look a little bit pale."

"Yeah, I just woke up with a slight headache."

"Okay then." Jaune continued on his way.

_'Is it really that bad?' _Yang thought to herself. _'Meh, its probably nothing' _She decided. She went into her stance, and started punching the air.

As Jaune walked away, he couldn't shake off the feeling of déjà vu from seeing Yang's face. He shook his head, and with a sigh, continued on his way.

* * *

Jaune closed the door behind him, entering Ironwood's study. He sat down in the seat across from the General, and put his hand on the table. "So" he asked "What're we going to do next?"

"Our first step is to clear more Grimm, obviously. Then, we need to get the CCT back up and running so we can contact the other kingdoms for some aid. Food supply is limited, and we've already started rationing them. We need to do this soon, Jaune. We can only hold out for so long."

"If that's the case, then I recommend creating a small strike team to sneak in to the CCT and do the repairs. What do you think, General?"

He hummed in agreement. "Yes, that could probably work. The team needs to be small enough to sneak in, yet have enough strike power to repel any Grimm they come across."

A knock sounded, and Pyrrha's head poked through the door. "Excuse me, General. Can I come in?"

"Go ahead, ."

"I've been meaning to ask about something,-" she cast a glance at Jaune, her expression uncertain.

Ironwood waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Ms. Nikos. He knows. Go ahead."

"Well, since Cinder is supposed to be dead, the Fall Maiden's power should be transferred to me, right? Well, I haven't felt a thing since when I rescued Jaune. Which means-"

"That she's still alive." Jaune finished for her. "Good grief."

"That means we need to do this all the more quickly." Ironwood said, after gathering his nerves. "The longer we wait, the more she can plan. If we let her get any more traction, this situation my turn completely unsalvageable."

"You're right." Jaune responded. He opened his mouth to continue, but the door suddenly burst open. Ironwood turned his head and saw Ruby, her breath panting. Her expression was filled with panic, and her eyes wide.

"General, please! You have to help. Yang's passed out, and she's barely breathing!"

Jaune's eyes shone with recognition. He cursed to himself. How could he have not seen it sooner! "hit! We need to lock her aura now!" Jaune said, rising from his seat and walking quickly, the others behind him. "Does anyone here know how to do it?!" He asked to the people behind him.

Ironwood responded, "The only one who knows is Glynda. But she's out on a mission right now."

They arrived at the emergency room, and saw Yang being hooked up to numerous IVs. The slow beeping of the monitor sounded across the silent room. In it, sat Josuke, Blake and Weiss. The Faunus held her partner's hand in hers, whispering soft reassurances to herself.

Jaune had an abrubt flashback, and voices started playing in his head.

"_My daughter has manifested a stand!"_

"_If we don't kill DIO in a month, she will die."_

_A pair of hands._

_A bloody dog corpse._

"_The power of __「__THE WORLD__」__"_

_A hole in a green student's abdomen_

"_You're…. no match…"_

"_B-Bastard! This..is…impossible…"_

"_ROAD ROLLER!"_

"_I am DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"—ne! Jaune!" He blinked back into reality. He felt air re-entering his lungs, and his palms filled with sweat. Pyrrha stood next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Her expression was filled with concern. "I am" He dismissed her "I'm sorry." She was about to say something more, but held herself. She didn't want to pry him.

Just then, all of their scrolls turned on simultaneously. They suddenly started receiving signals. "What?" said Weiss. "That's weird. None of our scrolls could get signals after the CCT went down. Why is it getting them now?"

Then, a video popped up in each one of theirs. "Attention Hunters. I have your precious Deputy Headmistress Glynda at the CCT Tower." Cinder held Glydna in front of her, her sword trained on her neck. The Deputy Headmistress grunted in pain."If you want her back, then bring me the one called Jaune Arc. If he isn't here on 5 hours, then, well" The sword pressed more and more on Glynda's neck. "You know what will happen."

* * *

Jaune left the room in a hurry. "Jaune, wait!" cried his partner. He didn't care. He needed to get away from people, recollect his thoughts. He cannot be seen having a panic attack. No. He needed to look strong. The stoic one. If he gets nervous, everyone else will, and then they'll all die, like kakyoinandavdolandiggygodimsorryimsorryim-

"Jaune! Look at me!" His Pyrrha cried. He blinked again, and his eyes fell on her. "Everything's gonna be okay, got it? We'll save Goodwitch, beat Cinder's ass and save Vale, right?" Slowly, his breathing came back into control. He came back into the present, and wiped some tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Pyr." He said. "I needed that." She reassuringly smiled at him. God, it's been so long since she last heard that nickname.

They walked back to the room, and opened the door. "Alright' Jaune said. Everybody looked to him. "Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Josuke and Okuyasu sneaked around in the basement of the CCT. In it, they were surrounded by machinery and other things that kept the CCT going. Sadly, most of them were in bad condition, preventing the CCT from starting up again.

After checking around, making sure that no one or Grimm were around, they relaxed, and leaned on one of the walls.

"So we just wait for Jaune's signal then?" asked Okuyasu.

"Yeah" responded Josuke. "We just wait here."

* * *

Ruby stood on a far away skyscraper, one of the few in Vale that's as tall as the CCT tower. She positioned themselves, and readied her Sniper Rifle. From her vantage point, she was lined up perfectly towards a large hole in the CCT's walls. When Cinder came to view, she'd shoot her immediately.

* * *

The elevator dinged, and Pyrrha and Jaune stepped out from it. Across them, Professor Goodwitch had a sword on her neck, ready to be let loose and slit her throat. Cinder was behind her, holding said sword. When she saw Pyrhha, her grip tightened.

"Were your ears deaf, Arc? I told you to come alone." "She's just here to escort Ms. Goodwitch back to safety." He put a foot forward. "I'm here now. Let her go, Cinder."

With a huff, she did as she promised. Ms Goodwitch stumbled, and looked up. When her eyes landed on her former student, he gave her a nod, and she understood. She went past him, and together, she and Pyrrha got back on the elevator.

"Go get her, Jaune." Said Pyrrha. "Don't worry" He answered, and looked back towards her, his lips quirking up just a little bit. "I'll even throw in one just for you." He turned back, and entered a stance. This was it. The final showdown

"Die, Jaune Arc!"

"ORAAAAA!"

* * *

**So, about that rewrite. It's still underway, don't get me wrong, but I've got a few ideas for this, too. So I'm gonna try to update this fic as well as write the other one, with this one being whenever inspiration strikes. Thanks for reading and R&R!**


End file.
